


Life as an Anodyne for Loss

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 4 June 2008 in response to <a href="http://samson28.livejournal.com/profile">samson28</a>'s prompt of <i>George/Pansy: grandchildren!</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Life as an Anodyne for Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samson28](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=samson28).



> Written on 4 June 2008 in response to [samson28](http://samson28.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _George/Pansy: grandchildren!_.

George stared at the twins with a loving, yet somehow hollow expression, and Pansy sighed. No matter how many years went by, George remained haunted by Fred; she doubted anyone else realised how much. Pushing a silvering strand of hair behind one ear, she moved to stand next to him, gazing down at their sleeping grandchildren and slipping a hand into his.

He didn't start. "Knew you were there, Pans."

"Of course."

"They're beautiful girls—take after you," George murmured, turning.

Pansy could see nothing of his loss in George's expression now. "Thank Merlin for that."

George laughed, and they smiled.


End file.
